


夜猎

by waisong



Category: Original Work, 歪怂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waisong/pseuds/waisong
Kudos: 2





	夜猎

《夜猎》  
设定：  
美味小怂和色情狂脖爵jy

刘小怂进去的那一刻，突然意识到事情好像不太对劲。

但是，太迟了。

下一秒，他的脖颈便被锋利的牙齿咬破，血从血管渗出皮肤。

今天是月圆之夜，jy力气出奇地大，把他死死按在沙发里。

“你……唔——”刘小怂只感到下身一凉，jy竟二话不说地脱掉了他的裤子。

白豆腐似的臀肉在肉食者眼里一览无余，因为冷不丁被人扯下用来遮羞的布料，那臀肉在空气中颤颤巍巍，泛着羞答答的粉。

jy本能就硬了，他以同样粗暴手法扯掉了自己的裤子，把已经勃起的阴茎对准身下之人。今夜的月色明亮恍如白昼，而刘小怂的皮肤白皙的就如初冬新雪——那是人间绝色，于无意中最勾人魂魄。

喉结耸动，jy的手覆上他的腰际，一寸寸向下摸去。每摸一处，那一处的皮肤便被点了火，就如冰山下暗涌的岩浆，隔着指腹隐隐发烫。

“我日，你又发情了？”刘小怂气息紊乱，后背跟着呼吸节奏一同起伏，白得晃眼。

jy没有回应，将手指伸进那粉色的穴口。其实他有些多此一举，小穴对他的尺寸已经无比熟谙，它毫不费力地吞下他的手指，且不知羞耻地流出透明色液体。于是jy抽出手指，故意把指尖上的水色给他看。  
“滚开！你个色魔……”刘小怂低声骂道，朝他丢了一记刀眼。但那刀子太软，太媚，仿佛一根轻飘飘的羽毛落到人心上，非但不痛，反倒愈加让人心痒难耐。  
好想艹他，

艹到他满身都是自己的精液。

艹到他永远下不来床。

耍嘴皮不如实干。

jy毫不犹豫地挺身而入，将他可怖的阳物直直插进小穴。小穴温暖潮湿，紧紧包裹住炽热的阴茎，jy每进去一点，快感就如过电般袭来，连骨头都酥麻了。每次和刘小怂做爱，他就会无法控制自己。看着身下之人逐渐意乱情迷，媚眼如丝，那种躁动感和征服欲便开始上涌，直到刘小怂的后穴被他的东西填满，jy也仍觉得意犹未尽。

不够，还不够……

jy将刘小怂抱在怀里，用给小孩把尿的姿势把他从沙发上捞了起来。刘小怂发现自己居然是腾空状态，只好惊慌地搂住jy，像是抓住了唯一的救命稻草。然而他惊魂未定，jy便坏心地向前迈步，刘小怂搂不住，身子就要下滑。他下滑得越多，阴茎在后穴埋得就越深。jy的阴茎每每都能“无意”蹭到刘小怂的敏感点，让他媚叫连连。两人的连接处已经流出不少精液，因为刘小怂实在吞吃不了，有些便滴落在地板上，弄得地上污浊不堪，再加上之前拆开的各种避孕套，更是满室狼藉。

刘小怂被艹干的晕晕乎乎，桃花上脸，嘴上却仍嘟囔着：“色情狂，不要脸……”

有了媳妇，还要什么脸？

不知道为什么，jy好像格外听不得“色情”二字，尤其是刘小怂赤裸着全身依偎在他怀里的时候，他的阴茎愈发硬挺，好像打了鸡血，连射几次却还是屹立不倒。刘小怂有些被艹怕了，讨饶道：“明天，明天再艹我好不好。我今天有点困了。”  
jy看他眼底果真有了些红血丝，只好吮了吮刘小怂的乳头，直吸到那乳头立起充血，才把阴茎从后穴中缓缓抽出，射在了刘小怂的体外。

***  
其实刘小怂是想逃掉才那样说的，虽然他已被jy艹得四肢无力，但想到日后还要被这色情魔继续摆弄，他却是心有不甘。

刘小怂熬了一个多钟头，听到耳畔传来jy平稳的呼吸声，终于觉得时间差不多了，便轻手轻脚地从床上下去。jy尚在熟睡，对他的离去似乎浑然不知。刘小怂又怕又喜，飞也似地向着门口奔去。 

快到门口，刘小怂惊喜到忘乎所以，他暂忘快要散架的腰肢，快步飞奔。

一步，

两步，

很好，马上，很快……就只差一步了。

刘小怂的心提到嗓子眼，只要再迈一步，他就自由了！！！

“你准备去哪？”jy的声音幽幽从背后传来。

他醒了？什么时候的事？

“我……”刘小怂咽了口唾液，转过身，紧张地看着jy。  
此刻，jy的眼睛就像暗夜里的贪狼，扫视着他的全身上下，每一个眼神都暗藏着汹涌欲望。

刘小怂没有穿衣服，光裸的身子布满jy留下的吻痕，那是最好的催情春药。

大概是感受到了眼前那人难以遏制的欲望，刘小怂本能地抓住门把手想要逃跑，而几乎与此同时，jy也伸出胳膊将他一把扛在了肩上。

“不乖啊。”  
jy用手指轻轻弹了一下肩上人的脆弱部分，那人立即浑身战栗起来。

“夜还长，既然你这么有兴致，不如我们在床上好好交流一下感情。”jy意味深长地笑道。

顿时，一种不详的预感笼罩在刘小怂心头。

“谁来救救我。”他在心里默默喊道。

***

可世上是没有后悔药的，刘小怂，jy的美味甜点，他将在未来的无数个日日夜夜里尝到自己所种下的苦果，还请诸位继续期待。


End file.
